Dracula's Apprentice
by reindeerguardian
Summary: The reincarnation of Lucy comes to Castle Dracula to be his apprentice, In the form of a 14 year old girl with no memory of her formor life.But how will the count survive as his past haunts him, determined to become his future?


Lucy looked hesitantly at the map in her hand. Yellowed, creased, and tearing at the edges, it directed her towards her destination. She trudged up the same hill for what seemed like eons, dirtying her dress as she went. Finally she arrived at the summit and was taken breathless at the beauty that lay before her.

Awestricken, she glanced at the image depicted in the map, and back at the thing itself. Ink and paper could not capture the sheer artistry of the stone towering before her, almost swaying in its grace and majesty. She could only imagine what its inhabitants were like.

"Castle Dracula." She murmured in wonder. The moment she spoke the name, a lightning bolt struck from the sky. She reached towards the knocker on the door, hesitated, and decided that it was better to be sorry than safe. She knocked.

Nothing happened.

She knocked again, louder this time. Still no one came to answer her call. She placed her fingers on the golden handle, and slowly opened the door with a creak to peer inside.

The moment she did, she wished she hadn't. She immediately recoiled, slamming the door behind her. She'd caught sight of the Castle's host, and his penetrating red eyes that had peered into her soul. She stood outside the door, panting heavily, and waiting for him to emerge and impend her to her doom. The castle doors were suddenly and violently ripped open and the count stood before her, almost demanding an explanation with his expression alone. He seemed furious but not in a way without dignity.

"Who dareth encroach upon my domain?" he growled. Lucy was at a loss for words.

"You, y-you're..." she choked

"I," he finished, "am Count Dracula." He glared at her with his red eyes. "And you are trespassing."

"No I'm not. I'm Lucy." She stated matter-of-factly. Recognition flickered in the counts expression briefly.

"Lucy," he breathed. "Westenra?" there was a hint of hope, almost a need for her to agree with him in his tone. But she only stared at him funny.

"No. Harker." Immediately, his expression changed and his eyes grew hateful.

"_Harker_." He whispered, and then spat on the ground. "The very name sickens my mouth." He glared at her. "What do you want with me, Harker?"

"I'm well aware of my family's history with you. And it is because of that heritage that I've come to ask you of something."

"Ask me and be on your way." She swallowed, afraid.

"What I ask of you requires me to stay." He peered at her in a deadly, yet somewhat curious way.

"What?" She cleared her throat nervously, and rocked silently back and forth on her heels. She looked him in the eye, stood up straight and tried to sound as noble as possible.

"I ask you to take me on, as your apprentice." The counts eyes nearly drowned her in searching looks, as though he were trying to figure out if she was kidding him or something of the sort. His look turned suspicious, but his question was simple.

"Why should I?"

"Well," she thought for a moment. "Because one day you won't be around, and you'll need someone to carry your legacy, won't you?" the count seemed appalled.

"Why wouldn't I be around? I am the almighty, the immortal Dracula!" Lucy shrugged.

"Even immortals can be killed from disease, or famine, or murder or something. Besides, if you do end up living forever, you can just make me a regular vampire." He stared at her.

"Why don't you go back home to your family of Harkers?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"They're all dead." She murmured staring at the ground. "Some rouge vampires came and killed the all but me, because I hid in the garlic patch." The count seemed almost, _sympathetic_, knowing the feeling of watching your loved ones die. True, he was evil. But he was not heartless.

_I'm really going to regret doing this._

"You may enter." Was all he said before disappearing back into the castle. Lucy stared wide eyed at the doorway, unsure as to whether to take up his offer and walk in, or to run like crazy over the hill. But she'd come this far anyway, hadn't she? And she'd gotten the count to accept her as an apprentice, so she better appreciate his gesture.

Or else it could prove fatal.

She stepped through the doorway, and almost instantly felt a change in atmosphere.


End file.
